Our Happiness
by longlivetheEvilQueen
Summary: Would you be willing to write an AU of what life might have been like for Emma had she been born and raised in the Enchanted Forest? What there relationship would be like? If Snow and Regina had made up sooner and became a family unit like they are now but with little Emma (: HeroineGauddess (Story Request)


**This was a requested oneshot from** **HeroineGauddess.** **I really hope you enjoy it! XD**

 **I don't know a lick of spanish, so the one time I use it in this story I found the translation on google translate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. :(**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Our Happiness-**

The Queen pulled out of her father's arms. "I...I can't do it. I can't kill you Papa." Regina choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I want my happy ending. So badly. But I-I can't hurt you. You're apart of my happiness Papa." Regina shook laying her head above the beating heart of her Father.

"Mi hija," Henry wrapped his arms around his little girl, "I want you to be happy to. And you're never going to be if you don't let go of your anger."

"I can't. I can't forget what Snow White did. She betrayed my trust. It's her fault Daniel is dead!" Regina snapped, her lip quivering, hands gripping the lappels of the man's jacket. "I don't want to forget him."

"And you don't have to forget. But that doesn't mean that you can't forgive. Forgive and move on with your life. You can be happy. But you must move on to do that." Henry wiped the tears from his daughter's cheeks.

"How?" She whispered softly.

"Go to Snow, speak with her. You are not the only one who needs to forgive."

The Queen lifted her head, looked her Papa in the eye, and slowly nodded, " I've done everything else. I might as well try."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ linebreak SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

5 Years Later

An ornate carriage pulled up to the Dark castle. The footman hopped off the back and opened the door for the royals inside.

Charming was the first to step out, a small blue-green eyed blonde bounced out the door and into his arms. "Can I see Auntie Gina _now,_ Daddy?" The excitable blonde asked, a pout on her lips.

"You'll see her as soon as we get inside Emma," Snow said as she exited the carriage and stood next to her husband. "Then you can see Auntie Gina and Grandpa Henry all you want."

"Actually she can see Grandpa right now." Henry stood a few feet away, a wide smile on his face.

"Grandpa!" Emma squirmed in her father's arms until he finally set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was off, running as fast as her little legs could carry her to her grandpa.

"Hello, little one, how are you? Have you been good for your Mom and Dad?

"She's been an angel as usual. Until we mentioned that we were going to come for a visit. Then she just wouldn't sit still, or stop bouncing around," David said as he reached out and tickled the small girl.

"Noo, Daddy stop. Tickles are not nice." Emma said through uncontrolable giggles, a wide grin on her face.

"What on Earth is going on out here?" The Queen stood in the large doorway to the palace, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, trying to fight a smile.

Squeeling with joy, Emma reached out to the older brunette. "Auntie Gina! I'm here!" Regina's scowl melted into a bright grin, her chocolate colored eyes lighting up.

"Yes you are! Are you ready to have fun sweet girl?" Regina asked pulling the small girl into her arms. Emma snuggled into her arms, gripping her neck tightly.

"Yeah! Can we play with the horsies Auntie Gina?"

"Of course we will, my sweet girl. But first I believe that we all need to go inside and have our lunch. Don't you think?"

"Can I sit wif you, Auntie?" The blonde looked up with a hopeful pout.

"Of course you may. But what about your Mom? Wouldn't you like to sit next to her?"

"It's okay Auntie Gina, I sit next to Mommy all the time. Mommy said that I could sit by you if I wanted to."

"She did, did she?" Regina met Snow's eyes above the blonde's head. Both women shared a smile and a small hug.

Then the five royals headed inside, enjoying the light the small blonde brought into their lives. And with it their happiness.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
